Two Weapon Masters
by power-of-kings
Summary: Tenten is kidnapped by the akatsuki because they beleive she will be a valuble assete to them. Unfortunetly they didnt factor in the possibility of Hidan falling for her.
1. Chapter 1

Hidan was walking through the woods, destroying everything in his path. He couldn't have been more pissed if he had suddenly found out that his immortality expired.

He walked out into a clearing and froze, letting out a small gasp; there standing in the middle was a beautiful brown haired Kunoichi. She had her hair up in two buns and she was wearing what she wore in Shippuuden.

She spun around at his gasp and before he could comprehend what was happening he was being barricaded by weapons of all shapes and sizes.

He quickly ducked behind a tree but not before at least 3 kunai had had embedded themselves in his chest.

"Ha! Got you!" yelled the Kunoichi.

Hidan let out a small laugh and stepped out from behind the tree. "Good luck killing me cuz you'll have a fucking hard time."

"B-but how?" she stuttered. "Those kunai should have killed you, there all in vital spots."

Hidan tried not to go into a laughing fit, most people were simply confused by his immortality, but this was just hilarious. Her mouth was hanging open and the rest of her face, oh he couldn't explain it was to funny for words.

After a few minutes of her staring at him he finally said "Hey panda, you gonna stay like that all fucking day long?"

She quickly regained her senses. "Well sorree, where I come from, most people aren't immortal."

"Panda, let me tell you something, most people where I come from aren't fucking immortal either, my immortality comes from Jashin Sama."

"Who in kami's name is Jashin?" asked Tenten.

"She's asking who Jashin is." he said to himself. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHO JASHIN IS?" he exploded.

"Nope, never heard of the guy." was the reply.

"WHAT THE FUCK'S WRONG WITH YOU? HOW COULD YOU HAVE NEVER HEARD OF JASHIN?"

"No one ever told me about… wait, I think I have heard his name before. Weren't you the crazy Jashin obsessed psycho who killed Asuma sensei?" asked Tenten.

"Ya that was m…" started Hidan. "WAIT, WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU CALL ME?"

"I called you a crazy Jashin obsessed psycho." she replied smartly.

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU CALL ME THAT?" he yelled.

"I'm call you that because you're a Masochist, your obsessed with a god of sacrifice and pain, and you killed a guy by stabbing yourself."

"So?"

"What do you mean so?"

"So, what's wrong with all those things? That's just who I am."

She shook her head. "I guess all that killing has just effected you mind, if you were lets say NORMAL, you wouldn't be in the Akatsuki and you defiantly wouldn't worship Jashin."

"What's wrong with my fucking god?"

"As I stated earlier, he's a god of pain and sacrifice."

"And as I stated earlier, what' wrong with that?"

She shook her head and sighed, "Never mind, your just to hung up on your all mighty Jasmin sama to understand."

"HOW DARE YOU CALL JASHIN SAMA, JASMIN YOU BITCH!" yelled Hidan.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A BITCH, YOU ASSHOLE," she yelled back.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A ASSHOLE YOU WHORE," he fired back.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A WHORE YOU BASTERD." she screamed.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A BASTERD YOU SLUT," he yelled.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A SLUT YOU BITCH.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A DOG AND A FEMAIL ONE AT THAT?"

"I DARE BECAUSE YOU ARE!"

"YOU LITTLE…" Hidan grabbed his Scythe and swung it at her.

She quickly ducked and dodged the scythe not even bothering to get out her own weapons.

After a minute or so, Hidan stopped his insane attacks and leaned against his scythe breathing heavily.

Tenten let out a little laugh. "Great job catching me."

Hidan let out a growl. "I could catch you if I fucking wanted to, panda."

"I'd love to see you try."

Hidan swung his scythe at Tenten again, and she quickly dodged out of the way.

"Ya know what? I think you could hit me if you wanted to, I think your trying not to hit me."

"And why exactly would I be doing that?"

"I dunno, why don't you ask yourself that."

"GAI SENSEI,"

Tentens's eyes opened wide. "Shit, I suggest you get out of here, that's my team coming."

"See ya around panda chan" whispered Hidan before he grabbed hid scythe and ran off.

Hidan had been gone all of ten seconds when team Gai burst into the clearing.

"Hello Tenten, what are you doing out here?" asked a very surprised Lee.

"The training grounds were all being used so I came out here to train," Tenten answered.

"That was a very good idea Tenten. Anyway we have a mission to go on." stated Gai.

"What is it?"

"Anbu patrols have spotted two Akatsuki members by the boarder, we believe they are Kisame Hoshigaki and Itachi Uchiha. There were only two free teams, and one was team seven (Sasuke has returned.) so we were the obvious choice." answered Neji.

Tenten sighed, she really didn't feel like going on a mission right now, especially one that involved Akatsuki, she had really enjoyed her visit with Hidan, at least she didn't have to go scout out Hidan.

"Tenten, are you listening?" asked Neji.

"Huh? Oh sorry, what did you say?"

"I said, lets get going."

With that the four of them took of.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

It took less than half an hour for them to reach the place where the Akatsuki had been sighted.

"Ok my youthful students, lets split up and try and find those Akatsuki. Tenten, you and Neji go east, while Lee and I will go west." announced Gai.

"There's no need to look for us, were right here." said a voice from behind them.

They all spun around, and there standing at the edge of the clearing were Itachi and Kisame.

"Come with us and there will be no need for a battle." said Gai.

Kisame shook his head. "Hey Itachi, why do they always think we'll just go with them?"

"No idea. Anyway we didn't come here for a fight, were here to make you a deal." answered Itachi.

"What kind of deal?" asked Gai suspiciously.

"We wont attack you, if…"

"If what?"

"If you give us Tenten."

"WHAT!" screamed Tenten.

Lee on the other hand just stared while Neji gasped loudly.

"I'm sorry. I don't think I heard you correctly, what did you just say?" asked Gai.

"I said either you give us Tenten, or we take her by force."

"Why do you want Tenten?" Neji asked quietly.

Kisame laughed. "We want her because we believe she will be a valuable asset to the Akatsuki."

"WELL YOU CAN JUST FORGET IT." yelled Tenten. "ILL NEVER JOIN THE AKATSUKI."

Kisame laughed again. "Hate to break it to ya sweetie, your coming with us whether you want to or not."

With that said, Kisame grabbed his sword off his back and swung it at Tenten. She quickly dodged backward.

Suddenly he was behind her swinging his sword at her again. She tried to dodge it but it was two fast. Her sight dimmed as it slammed into her and she blacked out as she hit a tree. The last thing she remembered was Neji shouting "TENTEN!".


	2. Chapter 2

Tenten woke up to find herself to her surprise, quite a soft surface. She groaned, her head hurt and she was so thirsty, even moor thirsty than the time Gai and Lee had gotten there team lost on a trip to Suna. 3 days wandering the desert without food and water had left them all parched, but that was nothing compared to this. Her mouth felt like it was on fire.

She slowly opened her eyes and surveyed her surroundings. She was in a dark, poorly lit cell. It contained a small bed, which she was currently lying on, a small barred window, and a heavy door.

Slowly she pulled herself off the bed and went over to the window. She found herself looking into a well lit hallway. She sighed and walked over to the door, and not to her surprise it was locked.

Sighing she slowly walked over to her bed and lay down again. "I guess they caught me, this is better just be a bad dream," she thought. Finally after a few minutes she dropped off back to sleep.

Hidan walked through the hallways of the Akatsuki base. He sighed, he couldn't get that panda girl out of his head. He didn't understand why though, he had never thought of a girl like this before, the only time he ever really thought about girls was when he was picking his sacrifices for Jashin.

He sighed, he still couldn't understand why couldn't he get her out of his head.

"That kunoichi was pretty weak, huh Itachi?" said a voice from down the hall.

"She sure was, capturing her was probably one of the easiest missions we ever had."

"Who ya guys talkin bout?" asked Hidan.

"Oh a kunoichi we had to catch, leader thinks that with the proper training she could be a great asset to the Akatsuki." answered Itachi.

"Oh." Prisoners never had interested Hidan.

"Oh Hidan, Leader said he wanted to talk to you."

He groaned, probably just another stupid steal the scroll mission. Fucking whoop de do

He sighed and headed down the hall to the Leaders office.

Tenten was drawn out of her slumber by the door opening. She opened her eyes and blinked them a few times before her eyes adjusted to the light. Standing at the entrance to her cell was a woman with blue shoulder length hair.

The woman walked over to Tenten`s bed and sat on the edge.

"Hi Tenten, I'm Konan."

Tenten blinked her eyes a few times before answering. "Why am I here?"

Konan sighed. "Leader thought you would be a valuable asset to the Akatsuki."

Tenten was definitely wide awake now. "How in kami's name would he could he think that I could possibly be a asset to the Akatsuki?"

"He's been looking for a new member for the Akatsuki for a while now, and Kisame said you put up a good fight when he fought you last time so the leader took Kisame's suggestion into consideration. He had Zetsu follow you for a few weeks, and you got a good review from him so here you are."

Tenten just stared at her. She just couldn't believe this. This wasnt a bad dream, this was a nightmare.

Hidan walked into the leaders office, and to his surprise Konan was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey leader, where's your girlfriend?" asked Hidan.

"SHE ISN'T MY GIRLFRIEND," Pein glaired at Hidan whilst turning redder that his hair. Whe he had calmed down a bit and said "Anyway as you've probably already heard, I have kidnapped a leaf Kunoichi in hopes that she will be one of our members one day."

"WHAT? Your just picking a random Kunoichi and you expect her to become a member?"

"She is not a random Kunoichi, you were at the meeting where we all suggested our ideas for new members, don't you remember?"

"No."

Pein, groaned, and started looking through his desk for his Tylenol, he would defiantly need them.

"Are you sure you don't remember?" asked Pein. "It was the meeting were Tobi had that cat hidden in his cloak. Remember it nearly clawed Deidara's face off. It tried to climb Sasori to."

Hidan burst out laughing, how could he have ever forgot that meeting. "Ya, I remember that now, anyway why do you need me? You already have her don't you?"

"Well yes, but we need someone to watch her until were sure she's loyal to us and only us, so…"

"So what?"

"Well since your immortal we decided you could be the one to watch her."

"WHAT? WHY ME?"

"Because, she's quite fierce, and with your immortality it would be impossible for her to kill you, therefore if she did manage to land a death blow, I wouldn't have to find another new member."

"I don't even get a say in this do I?"

"No."

"Fuck."

"I don't even want to be Akatsuki." stated Tenten.

"You don't have a choice, Pein will force you to become one of us."

Tenten groaned, this was turning out to be worse than she could ever have possibly imagined.

"The sooner you realise your not going back, the sooner you can get out of this cell and start training."

"Oh."

"Well I have to go, leader-sama's sending someone down to watch you, Ill see you when you get out."

Tenten sighed. Why couldn't she wake up and find out that this was just a bad dream.

She heard the door to her cell open and close. With a sigh she looked up, and came face to face with Hidan.

"Hey panda-chan.


	3. Chapter 3

"WHAT!" yelled Tsunade.

"That's what happened mam, the Akatsuki said they needed her for some reason. She refused to go with them so they knocked her out and ran away with her." explained Neji.

"Why didn't you stop them?"

"Mam, one of them, the big blue one, filled the clearing with mist and we couldn't follow them, the fog wouldn't even let us sense their chakra. By the time the mist had cleared they were long gone and we couldn't find their trail." answered Lee.

"For kami's sake, your ninja's and your telling me you couldn't track two Akatsuki members and a kidnapped Kunoichi?"

"Well… Yes."

* * *

Tenten closed her eyes, and swayed on the spot. "No, no, no, this is just a bad dream, you'll wake up in a minute.

"What's wrong panda?" asked Hidan. He had been quite surprised to see her but obviously not as surprised as her.

He had had many reactions when people had seen him before. Most of said reactions included screaming, running, and gathering together angry mobs that tried to kill him, but never had someone looked like they were going to faint, though she was muttering something about all this being a bad dream. That was also fairly normal.

Tenten opened her eyes slightly to see if maybe he had disappeared, but Hidan still stood there with a slightly confused look on his face.

"Why are you here?" Tenten whispered.

"I fucking live here," said Hidan simply. After a pause he continued, "Leader sama told me that its up to me to take care of you

Tenten felt the world spinning around her and the last thing she herd before she blacked out was Hidan yelling "Are you ok panda chan?


	4. Chapter 4

"Panda chan" yelled Hidan as Tenten fell forward. He lunged forward catching her just before she hit the ground.

"SHIT", he looked down at the limp girl in his arms, confused. He couldn't understand why she had fainted. Nothing had hit her head and as far as her new, she hadn't been poisoned.

He shook her hard to see if he could get a reaction out of her but that failed to, so he considered his options. He could put her on her bed (if you could call it that) and see what happened, but there was a good chance that there was something wrong with her, and if she died leader sama could get mad. His only other option was to take her to Kakuzu, though that wasn't a good idea either. He had borrowed $10 from him last week and he was still pissed. Damn that basterd, he borrowed Hidan's money all the time and never paid him back.

He sighed, and carried the kunoichi out of the room. Better to face Kakuzu than Pein.

"Open up the door asshole," yelled Hidan through the door that led into Kakuzu's room, though in hindsight calling Kakuzu an asshole probably wasn't the best idea.

After a minute with no response, Hidan put down Tenten and started kicking and banging on the door.

"Can you please stop that un?" said a voice from behind him.

Hidan turned around and there stood Deidara. It was obvious that Deidara had been asleep because his hair was down and he was clad only in sweat pants.

"Get Kakuzu for me and I fuckin will."

"Kakuzu's out on a mission un." muttered Deidara. Deidara's eyes shifted down Tenten who was still lying on the floor. "Who's she? Another one of your sacrifices?"

"No…" hissed Hidan, his mind not really paying attention to what Deidara was saying, instead thinking about what he should do with Tenten now.

"She your girlfriend then?" asked Deidara.

"Yes… Wait WHAT." yelled Hidan.

"Hidan has a girlfriend. Hidan has a girlfriend." yelled Deidara in a singsong voice that was loud enough to wake everyone in the entire building.

Deidara spun around running down the hall all the while yelling "Hidan has a girlfriend."

He swore heavily under his breath. He couldn't very well chase the bomber at that moment because he was holding the girl. In the end he decided that it would be easier to put the girl on his bed and then chase Deidara, and that is exactly what he did.


	5. Chapter 5

Hidan was pissed off. No he was more than pissed off and it was all thanks to that damn fuckin' girly blond bomber. He had run off yelling 'Hidan has a girlfriend, Hidan has a girlfriend' loud enough for all of the Akatsuki that were currently in the base to hear. And that was everyone except Kakuzu, Itachi and Kisame. (Though Kisame and Itachi had only gone to get groceries)

After Deidara had run off, he had decided that it would be easiest to take Tenten back to his room, unfortunately though, he had run into Tobi on the way…

"You have a girlfriend? Is this her? Can Tobi meet her because Tobi is a good boy."

'Shit' thought Hidan. Of all the people that he could have possibly ran into, he had run into Tobi. At least if he had ran into Zetsu the worst that would have happened was that Zetsu would have tried to eat her, but no, he had to run into run into Tobi. Tobi who he new wouldn't leave him and Panda chan alone until he had met and new everything about her that could possibly be known, and I mean everything.

As Hidan recalled from everyone's interview it took around anywhere from 12-24 hours. Hidan's own had only taken 5 seconds, the amount of time that it had taken him to get his scythe off his back and hold it to Tobi's Throat. The little piece of shit had been so scared that he had run off screaming.

Pein had of course heard about the incident because nothing stayed secret in the Akatsuki. How Itachi and Kisame thought no one knew about their relationship except maybe Tobi was beyond him. Though that was probably due to the fact that no one had ever bothered to tell them that they knew due to the fact that it was quite amusing to make jokes that made the two of them very uncomfortable.

"Can I, Can I?"

'The little piece of shit had been talking the entire time' thought Hidan with some amusement. "No you may not meet her, now fuck off" muttered Hidan before turning and starting to walk away.

"What? But Tobi is a good bo…" Tobi started, but stopped when Hidan pressed the scythe against his neck, reminding him only now that the exact same thing had happened when he had tried to get to know Hidan. The only difference was Hidan's reaction time. Instead of five seconds it was the length of time that it took you to read paragraphs 4, 5, and 6. Now Tobi had seen Hidan like this before, in an I will kill you if you don't shut up, mainly at the event said above. He also new exactly what to do in this type of event, in fact it was his second favourite motto, only after Tobi is a good boy, and it was RUN, which is exactly what he did, though after 3 turns in the hallway he managed to knock over Zetsu.

Hidan snorted, that idiot was just to much, he didn't realize that Hidan couldn't kill him, well he could but then Leader would get mad and chop his head off and even though he was immortal, he still didn't enjoy the feeling.

Hidan started to make his way back to his room, in hopes that he wouldn't run into anyone else.

Hidan sighed as he entered his room, he had made it back to his room successfully without running in to anyone else.

"How long can she stay unconscious?" muttered Hidan as he paced back and forth in his room. 5 hours, that's how long it had been since he had brought Tenten back to his room. She still had yet to wake up and it was starting to get to him, he wanted her to wake up so he could fucking talk to her about her involvement in the Akatsuki, but she wouldn't wake up.

Finally he decided to stop pacing and go have a shower, Kakuzu had once told him that going and doing something like that often made time go by faster and often whatever you are waiting for will happen. He didn't believe that but he felt dirty, his hair looked awful, and he probably wouldn't have the time after Panda Chan woke up.

He walked over to his dresser, grabbed some old clothes and headed off to his privet bathroom (all the Akatsuki members actually had privet bathrooms except Deidara who had blown his up and now used Sasori's. Pein had installed them soon after the Akatsuki had been formed, less because of privacy and more because he was sick of everyone complaining about how dirty/covered in blood the communal bathroom was getting.)

* * *

Tenten awoke to a harsh light in the back of her eyes. She rolled over blinking trying to make the light go away but it wouldn't. Finally she opened her eyes full, sat up to look at her surroundings, and gasped when she realised that she wasn't in the cell anymore, instead she was lying on a bed in someone's bedroom. She surveyed the room, realising almost immediately that she was in a man's room due to the amount of man's clothing lying around the room.

Suddenly a silver glint caught her eye, she turned her head to look and see what it was and she almost gasped at what she saw, Hidan's Scythe leaning against the wall. Immediately she was off the bed, spinning around in circles trying to find Hidan but there was no sight of him. She closed her eyes in relief.

_Think, Tenten, what should you do now. Your trapped in what you can only assume is the Akatsuki base, by the Akatsuki, what should you do? Escape, ok, open your eyes, where's the door, ok, why are there two of them… Fuck._

Tenten groaned when she saw the two doors in front of her, one of them she new would lead her out of this room, and potentially the base, while the other one would lead her to who knows where.

* * *

"How am I going to decide what do eat?" groaned a twelve year old Tenten. It was right after team Guy's first successful C ranked Mission, and Guy had taken all three of them to a fancy restaurant, one much fancier than any she had ever been to, and she was determined to make that meal perfect by ordering something brand new. The only problem was she couldn't decide new food to order, something called Pizza or something called es cargo.

"Need help deciding?" asked Lee from her right. "I know a great way of deciding, its called Eeny, meeny, miny, moe, its guarantied to make you pick the best choice.

Tenten's face lit up. "Show me how it works," she begged Lee.

Tenten took a bite of the es cargo, and discovered too her horror it tasted awful. She spat it out and looked up at the waiter who was looking at her with an amused look on his face. "What is this?" she asked.

"Snails mam." Was the reply.

"LEE" Screeched Tenten, "Im going to kill you.

* * *

As she stood looking at the two doors she decided to give Lee's game another try, sure it had failed back then but that had just been bad luck... right?

Eeny, meeny, miny, moe,

Catch the tiger by the toe.

If it hollers let him go,

Eeny, meeny, miny, moe,

She had picked the left door.

Immediately she strode forward and yanked open the door… and immediately regretted it.

There standing in front of her was a naked Hidan…

Fuck

* * *

**I know I took a long time updating this, Im sorry, ive been buisy with school. **

**Please go to my page and vote on my pole, it's on which story I should finish first.**

**Also please leave a review, you know how much they mean to you.**


	6. Chapter 6

Tenten turned and ran full speed out of the bathroom, through Hidan's room and out through the other door into the hallway beyond.

It wasn't as if she hadn't seen a naked guy before, she had once accidentally walked in on Lee showering during a mission, (something she never wanted to see again) but that instance was different than this one. Lee hadn't ever actually found out that she had walked in on him, she had quietly closed the bathroom door and had ran.

In this case though she new Hidan had seen her and she new that the was probably going to kill her now. That's why she was going to get out of this place, though so far none of the doors she had opened or hallways she had ran through had managed to give her any idea's of a way out. Then she heard voices.

Hidan just stood there. He couldn't believe that Panda chan had just seen him naked. Sure girls had seen him naked before, (just because he was in the Akatsuki didn't mean that he didn't have fun) but he had never been walked in on before, by a girl at least. Tobi had a bad habit of walking in on people, so did Deidara he realized now that he thought about it, but Deidara did it by accident, he was sure that Tobi did it on purpose.

He grabbed his clothing and pulled them on as he ran out of his room after Panda chan.

Tenten skidded to a stop at the sound of voices ahead of her. A quick scan of the hallway reviled to her horror nothing to hide behind. She spun around to run when a hand grabbed hers.

She looked to see a very wet Hidan standing there, in only a pair of pants, his hair falling around his face. It look's nice like that she thought to herself, much better than how she had normally had it, all slicked back. He looked kinda hot like that… wait WHAT?

"Hey look, it's Hidan and his girlfriend"

Tenten spun her head around, and ignoring the twinge she felt from spinning her head so much, looked at the two people standing there, Deidara and Sasori.

"She's not my girlfriend," growled Hidan from behind her.

"Yes she is," said Deidara. "You said so yourself earlier."

"Well regardless of what she is, she looks like she's about to pass out." commented Sasori.

Hidan turned to look at Tenten. 'Shit' he thought. Mentally counting backwards he realized that it had been a good 4 days since she had last eaten. It had taken Itachi and Kisame two days to get her back to the base, and she had been unconscious the entire time. Once she had arrived at the base, she had been unconscious for another 36 hours. After that, that she had fainted. It was no wonder that she looked like she was about to keel over.

"I suggest you take her to the kitchen and attempt to find her some food that hasn't gone bad." suggested Sasori. "Come on Deidara, we have a mission to take care of." With that, Sasori grabbed the blond bomber's arm, and dragged him away, and around one of the many corners in the buliding.

"Can I have some food?" asked Tenten questioningly. She could never remember being this hungry, not even in the previously mentioned desert incident. At this point she would even consider eating the curry of life.

"Course you fucking can, why didn't you ask earlier." Hidan muttered without thinking.

"When would that time be exactly? when I was locked in that cell or when I was unconscious, or when I walked in on you naked." hissed Tenten. If she wasnt so hungery, she would be hitting him over the head at that point.

"Uhh" 'shit thought Hidan, she had gotten him there. "Well do you want food or not?" He asked hoping that her hunger would make her forget about his blunder.

"Of course I want food, no where is this kitchen?" she said forgetting all about what Hidan had said.

'Thank Jashin' thought Hidan as he lead her towards the kitchen.

It took Hidan and Tenten quite a while to find the kitchen. This was due to the fact that every few minutes Tenten would declare that she could smell food (if he was lucky) and she would walk off down random corridors, leaving Hidan to run after her if he had heard her, and to backtrack to figure out where she had wandered off if she hadn't said anything. All in all it took them about half an hour to find the Kitchen.

And thus began the task of finding some edible food in the kitchen.

* * *

_I apologize for how long this miniscule bit took to get published. Please review, they make me want to write. _


	7. Chapter 7

Hidan was still in shock. After finding Tenten some food that wasn't Zetsu's (he shivered at the thought of Zetsu's food) he found some of Deidara's Raman to give to her. She had tried to eat it before it had finished cooking, and Hidan had barely managed to stop her from eating it.

Currently she was on her eighth cup of Raman in the same number of minutes, and Hidan was running out of Raman cups to give her and that scared him. Nether Pein, pain nor death scared him but somehow this Kunoichi had managed to do that with just her eating habits. She was also getting really annoying with her yells for more Raman between bites.

As he looked for more Raman, he found a bottle in one of the back cupboards, It was probably Sasori's. He grinned to himself, and dumped some of the liquid into the next cup of Raman, he just hoped that Sasori had labelled it properly.

Tenten took a bite from her latest cup of Raman. If she hadn't been under so much stress from being kidnapped, and if she wasn't so tired she would have noticed a strange taste in the Ramen but she didn't, instead she started to devour it.

She finally noticed that something was wrong when her head started to spin and she started to feel really sleepy. Tenten had been drugged before (Lee had thought it would be funny to drug her once, though she had never bothered to figure out why. Instead she had just beat the crap out of him.) It really hit her that she had been drugged about two seconds before she passed out. She opened her mouth to yell at Hidan, but instead she collapsed.

"Thank you Jashin for letting it work," Hidan muttered to himself as he caught Tenten before she hit the floor.

"I'm going to guess that that is your new girlfriend," said a voice from behind Hidan. Hidan turned around, Tenten still in his arms to see Itachi and Kisame walking into the Kitchen caring grocery bags.

"She's not my fucking girlfriend," Hidan growled for the umpteenth time that day.

"That's not what Deidara said, he said that she was your girlfriend and that she even saw you naked." Kisame replied, while he and Itachi started to put the groceries away.

"You of all people should know that that's not true, you two were the ones that were assigned to capture her." He put Tenten down on a chair and continued. "How the hell would he know that, he wasn't there when we were talking about it."

"Knowing Deidara, he most likely followed you so he could learn get some good gossip on the subject." said Itachi as he put a bottle of what looked a lot like rat poison next to the milk.

"Fuck, I should have remembered that that little brat would followed me, he always does that."

'That might have been a good idea," laughed Kisame. "Anyway what happened to the girl and our emergency supply of ramen?"


End file.
